The Doctor's Son  AU Series Two
by spydalek
Summary: What if... Tom Smith joined the cast of DW Series Two. This story tells that story, starting with "Tooth and Claw"
1. Tooth and Claw

**Right, hello again. I know what you're all thinking, not another Alternative Universe series from Spydalek. But don't worry, this one will get finished! And I won't delete it. **

**But anyway, I would like to introduce my newest Alternative Universe series, "The Doctor's Son" where Tom Smith joins the cast of Doctor Who, Series Two and Three. It starts with Tooth and Claw, and heads all the way to "The Runaway Bride", and I also re-write the actual BBC Books as well. Just going on the Synopsis's from online.**

**Anyway, here we go, the first chapter of "The Doctor's Son – Part One"**

**

* * *

Tooth and Claw**

Hello all, Tom Smith here. Son of the Doctor. Yes, you heard right, I'm the Doctor's son. Although, I haven't seen him in god-knows-how long. He left me in England in 1969, a century and ten years in the future from the time I'm stuck in. Alright, so I lived through the 20th century before now. But in 2006, I accidentally made a hole in time, which led to 1876, three years I have been stuck as Queen Victoria's right-hand-man, so to speak.

* * *

We were travelling via horse and carriage to Aberdeen. Normally the Queen would go by train, but this time, there was a tree on the line. It was so obviously planned, so I decided I had to accompany the Queen to Aberdeen. History doesn't mention an assassination attempt in 1879, so I had a feeling it wasn't human.

* * *

About five hours or so into the trip, I was starting to get bored. I turned to the Queen, and asked "So, Ma'am, how much longer do you think it'll take?"

"I have no idea, Mr Smith." she replied, "But I do wish you would stop moaning!"

"Sorry, Ma'am." I said, just as the carriage jolted to a stop. "What was that?" asked the Queen, frowning. I shook my head and told her I would be right back. I opened the carriage door, and jumped out.

* * *

I walked to the front of the carriage, and found two newcomers. One male, and one female. "Are we in Scotland?" asked the man, in a Scottish accent. He was wearing a brown pinstripe suit, with a long coat. And converse shoes, that wouldn't be out for about twenty-nine years. I smiled as I saw the police box behind them. Dad! The woman beside him was looking at her clothing. She was wearing a pink top with a denim skirt/dungarees combo. She also had blonde hair. I was cut out of my thoughts as the leader of our party, Captain Reynolds, said "How can you be ignorant of that?"

"Oh, I'm... I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing this... this wee naked child over hill and over and dale. In't that right, ya... timorous beastie?" replied the man, his expression that of confusion. The woman standing next to him, started talking in a terrible Scottish accent. She wasn't actually Scottish, I could tell. "Ooch, aye! I've been oot and aboot." I saw the man whisper something into her ears, and she whispered back. Till I said "Excuse me, but who are you?" with a wink in the man's direction. "Our friend's getting restless. She wants to get moving again. Captain, would you mind getting some of your men to check on her."

"Yes, sir." replied Captain Reynolds. I loved telling people what to do. And when you know the Queen, it's very easy. "Jolly good." I said, watching Captain Reynolds walk off. I walked over to the man and woman and said "Hello Dad."

"Hello, Tom." said Dad, smiling. His Scottish accent gone. I laughed and saw the woman give us odd looks. "You never said you had a son, Doctor." she said, confused. I laughed again, and said "It was ages ago." before seeing Reynolds returning. "Who are you two?" he asked, as he reached us. I watched Dad take something out of his pocket and said "I'm Doctor James McCrimmon. From the... Township of Balamory. Eh..." He was using the Scottish accent again, as he handed Reynolds a black wallet and said "They're my credentials. As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself."

"Let them approach." said the Queen, from inside her carriage. I smiled, but it soon turned into a frown as Reynolds said "I don't think that's wise, ma'am."

"She told you to let them approach." I said, sternly. "You don't want to annoy her Majesty, do you Captain?" He gulped and turned to Dad and his friend. Dad gestured towards the carriage, and Reynolds said "You will approach the carriage. And show all due deference." I smiled and led the two of them to the carriage. I opened the door, and said "Doctor James, might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith." The woman curtseyed and said "Rose Tyler, Ma'am. And my apologies... for being so naked."

"I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me." said Queen Victoria, smiling. "But you, Doctor... show me these credentials." Dad obliged and handed the Queen his wallet. She studied it for a minute, then said "Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector." I smiled, and took the wallet from Queen Victoria. It was blank. "So it does." I said, pretending to see the same thing. Dad looked at me confused and said "Does it?" before grinning and saying "Yes, it does! Good! Good! Um... then let me ask... why is Your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?"

"A tree on the line." replied the Queen, frowning. Dad looked at me and asked "An accident?"

"No way." I said, before the Queen interrupted me with "I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned."

"An assassination attempt?" asked the Doctor, I shrugged my shoulders. And Rose said "What, seriously? There's people out there to kill ya?"

"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun." said the Queen, before looking at me. "And sometimes, my own help turns on me."

"That was once!" I protested, only to see she was joking. "Very good, ma'am."

"Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence. We'll send word ahead, he'll shelter us for tonight, then we can Balmoral tomorrow." said Reynolds, from behind us.

"This Doctor and his... timorous beastie will come with us." said the Queen, looking at the Captain, who replied "Yes, Ma'am. We'd better get moving... it's almost nightfall."

"Indeed." I said, stepping into the carriage. "And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Tales that are intended to scare the children, but they're good for the blood. Drive on!" I shut the carriage door, and took my seat again, smiling. I had just met Dad after nearly 10 years.

* * *

We arrived at Robert MacLeish's house, and I jumped out of the carriage, and then walked over to Dad and Rose. I watched a footman help Queen Victoria down from the carriage, then turned my attention to the two men walking out of the house. "Your Majesty." said the first one, bowing. Queen Victoria smiled and said "Sir Robert. My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?"

"She's... indisposed, I'm afraid... she's gone to Edinburgh for the season." replied Robert, with an awkward smile, like he was hiding something. "And she's taken the cook with her... the kitchens are barely stocked... I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on." At first look, I thought he was lying. But I looked further, and he looked scared. Whatever it was, I wanted to find out. Thankfully the Queen didn't notice his distress, and said "Oh, not at all! I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is... charming. If rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside?" Robert is reluctant, I could tell. Then he noticed Rose, and I said "And please excuse the naked girl. She's a friend."

"Sorry." said Rose, looking down. Dad looked at him and said "She's a feral child. I brought her for sixpence in old London Town. It was her or the Elephant Man, so..."

"It hardly matters." said the Queen, looking at Dad. He nodded, and I watched Reynolds order the men around. Then saw Dad taking an interest in the Queen's prize procession, her small wooden box. I, sadly, had no idea what was in there. "What's in there, then?" asked Dad, looking at Captain Reynolds. Reynolds looked at him and said "Property of the Crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir." before turning to me and saying "You too!" I nodded, then watched him bark orders to the others again. Dad, Rose and I headed inside.

* * *

Sir Robert led us into a room with a big telescope in the middle. I smiled, and heard the Queen say "This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour."

"All my father's work." said Sir Robert, smiling. "Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession... he spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself."

"I wish I'd met him, I like him." said Dad, grinning. "That thing's beautiful... can I um...?" He gestured towards the machine and Sir Robert nodded. "Help yourself." he replied. I grinned, and joined Dad. "What did he model it on?" I asked, looking at Sir Robert. He looked at me, and sighed. "I know nothing about it." he told me. "To be honest, most of us thought him a little... shall we say, eccentric." I laughed, as did Dad. "I wish now I'd spent more time with him. And listened to his stories." continued Robert. I smiled as he glanced at the Queen. "You know, we only ignore what we don't understand." I said, looking at Dad, who was now peering through it. He stopped and looked at us. "It's a bit rubbish." he said as I sighed, "How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top, that's stupid kind of..." He looked at Rose and said "Am I being rude again?" Rose nodded, and Dad quickly said "But it's pretty! It's very... pretty."

"And the imagination of it should be applauded." said Queen Victoria, smiling. After spending nine years with me, and my stargazing ways, she's become quite a believer, you could say. "This device surveys the infinite work of God." she continued. Well, alright, she's half a believer. "What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath. Steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales." finished the Queen. Dad smiled, and said "Stars and magic. I like him more and more." before walking round the telescope to get a better look. I walked over to Rose, as the Queen said "Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company." she turned to face Rose and said "Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg." Rose looked at me, confused. And I whispered "Bavaria." as if that explained it all. Rose must have understood as she nodded and turned back to the Queen. Who was talking to Sir Robert. "When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported." she said, sighing. Dad turned to the Queen and asked "So, what's this wolf, then?"

"It's just a story." replied Sir Robert, meekly. I smiled and said "So tell. I want to hear it, as does Dr McCrimmon and Miss Tyler..." Sir Robert glanced at one of the servants that came in with us, and haltingly started telling the story "It's said that..." only to get interrupted by the servant he glanced at before. "Excuse me, sir." he said, "Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark."

"Of course." replied Robert, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. "Yes, of course."

"And then supper." said Queen Victoria, sighing. "And... could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler. I'm tired of nakedness." She turned to Sir Robert. "Sir Robert, your wife must've left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven. And talk some more of this wolf. After all... there is a full moon tonight."

"So there is, Ma'am." replied Sir Robert, before walking out the room. I followed with the Queen and the others.

* * *

Later that night, I sat at the table in the Dining Room, with Dad, the Queen and Captain Reynolds. The Dining Room door was open, and I could hear Rose's voice. "He must be drugged or something." before I heard a muffled scream. I shook it off, as the servant from in the Observatory walked in and turned to face Dad. "Your companion begs and apology, Dr McCrimmon." he said, "Her clothing has somewhat delayed her."

"Oh, that's all right." said Dad, smiling. "Save her a wee bit of ham."

"The feral child could probably eat it raw." replied the Queen, which led to laughter from Reynolds. He then replied with "Very wise, Ma'am! Very witty!"

"Slightly witty, perhaps." I said, sighing. "I know you don't eat with her Majesty much, but just don't say another word!"

"Listen, Smith." started Reynolds, before seeing the Queen's glare. "Sorry, Ma'am."

"Besides, we're all waiting on Sir Robert! Come, Sir!" said Dad, grinning. "You promised us a tale of nightmares."

"Indeed." replied the Queen. "Since my husband's death, and meeting Mr Smith, I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction."

"You must miss him." said Dad, frowning. Queen Victoria looked at him, and said "Very much." before getting lost in her thoughts. "Oh, completely." I smiled, and slipped out of the room, unnoticed.

* * *

I snuck out of the dining room, and immediately tripped over something. I looked at it, and found it was an unconscious guard. The same guard that had been guarding the Dining Room. I sighed, and slipped my sonic screwdriver out of my pocket. I scanned him, and found he was drugged. I knew it, there was something planned with that tree on the line. I sighed, and slipped back inside, just in time to hear Queen Victoria ask "Where is Mr Smith?"

"Sorry, I had to slip outside a minute." I explained. "I didn't want to interrupt you, so I slipped out unnoticed."

"I see." she said, with a slight frown. I smiled, and said "Come on, Sir Robert, this story of the wolf. Isn't it the right time? A slight chill in the air, a full moon. Perfect for a tale."

"The story goes back three hundred years." started Sir Robert, glancing behind him at the servant. Who just so happened to be staring at me. I waved at him, and listened as Robert continued "Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. The next morning, livestock is found ripped apart and... devoured."

"Tales like this just disguise the work of thieves." scoffed Reynolds, "Steal a sheep and blame a wolf, simple as that."

"Shut up!" I snapped, looking at him. "We're listening to this story!" Reynolds glared at me, and Sir Robert continued his story. "But sometimes a child goes missing. Once in a generation. A boy will vanish from his homestead."

"Are there descriptions of the creature?" asked Dad, looking at Robert with interest. Sir Robert nodded and said "Oh yes, Doctor. Drawings and woodcarvings. And it's not merely a wolf. It's more than that. This is a man who becomes an animal."

"A werewolf?" asked Dad, intrigued. I smiled, and lent back in my chair. I glanced at the servant, who was now staring out the window. "My father didn't treat it as a story." continued Sir Robert, "He said it was fact. He even claimed to have communed with the beast... to have learned its purpose." He looked down at the table and regretfully said "I should've listened." He glanced at the servant, and then continued quickly "His work was hindered... he made enemies. There's a Monastery in the Glen of Saint Catherine. The Brethren opposed my father's investigations."

"Perhaps they thought his work ungodly." suggested Queen Victoria. I sighed, I had a slight feeling it was nothing to do with that. I had a feeling that that Brethren didn't worship the god she believed in. "That's what I thought." said Sir Robert, sighing. "But now I wonder... what if they had a different reason for wanting the story kept quiet?" I turned to Dad, who was looking at the servant, as Sir Robert said "What if they turned from God and worshipped the wolf?" I sighed, and listened to what the servant was chanting. "lupus deus est." over and over. The Wolf is a God, in latin. "And what if they were with us right now?" I asked, looking at the servant. The Queen looked at me, and I nodded at the window. Where the servant was chanting. "What is the meaning of this?" asked the Queen, as we surrounded the man. Captain Reynolds was pointing his gun at Sir Robert, "Explain yourself, Sir Robert!"

"What's happening...?" asked the Queen, to which Sir Robert replied "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, they've got my wife."

"ROSE! Where's Rose? WHERE IS SHE?" shouted Dad, losing the brilliant fake Scottish accent he had been using, he was concerned for his companion. I would be the same. But the man ignored Dad, so Dad turned to Sir Robert and said "Sir Robert, Tom... come on!" I nodded, and the three of us ran out of the room.

* * *

We ran down a corridor, and came to a door. Where I could hear Rose shouting "One, two, three, pull!" just as Dad kicked down the door. I smiled and stepped inside with Sir Roberts and Dad. "Where the hell have you been?" asked Rose, looking at the two of us. Dad ignored her and turned to the front of the room, I followed his eye-line and found the Werewolf, all caged up. "Oh, that's beautiful." said Dad, grinning. I did have to admit, it was quite beautiful, but it was also dangerous. And it was beginning to bend and break the bars on the cage. I turn to the household staff, and shout "OUT OUT OUT!" before running out of the room with Dad and Rose following. Dad pulled out a sliver tube, his Sonic Screwdriver, and aimed it at the door. I heard a click, it was locked.

* * *

All of us walked into the hallway, and I stayed by Dad's side. He was using his Sonic to unlock the cuffs on Rose's arms. "It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths... did it say what it wanted?"

"The Queen, the Crown, the throne... you name it." replied Rose, sighing. Just as a loud thump is heard. Dad stepped out of the room, and then a few minutes later dragged me and Rose behind the men, who all had guns. The werewolf turned the corner, and the men fired. Twice. The wolf stumbled back, and the men cheered. "All right, you men, we should retreat upstairs, come with me." said Dad, looking at the huddle of men. There was no way that Wolf was dead. "I'll not retreat!" said one of the men, the leader. "The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault."  
"I'm telling you, come upstairs!" snapped Dad, angry. The man scoffed and said "And I'm telling you, sir, that I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall." he stepped out of the room, and looked down the corridor. "Must've crawled away to die..." he said, just as the wolf's claw grabbed him and dragged him away. I sighed and turned to the men. "There's nothing we can do! Upstairs!" Sir Robert runs up the stairs, followed by Dad dragging Rose up them. I turned round and saw the other men frozen to the spot. The wolf bounds into the room, and started attacking the frozen men. I sighed, and pulled the Quark Gun I had acquired in 2005 out of my pocket. I set it to the lowest setting and as the wolf turned to me, I shot. It stumbled back and bounded out the room. I pocketed the gun, and ran up the steps, two at a time.

* * *

I arrived where Rose, Sir Robert and Queen Victoria were, just in time to see Dad coming back from somewhere. "The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut." he said, before turning to the Queen and adding "Pardon me, Your Majesty, you'll have to let it out of a window." He gestured to a door, and the five of us walked out of the room.

"Excuse my manners, Ma'am, but I shall go first," said Sir Roberts, as we reached a window "The better to assist Her Majesty's egress."

"A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh." said Queen Victoria, smiling. Dad just sighed and impatiently said "Yeah, any chance you could hurry up?" Sir Robert climbed onto the window still, and soon had to dodge bullets. I sighed and looked out the window. "I reckon the monkey boys want us inside."

"Do they know who I am?" asked the Queen, and I sighed. Before Rose said "Yeah, that's why they want ya. The wolf's lined you for a... a biting."

"Now, stop this talk." said Queen Victoria, "There can't be an actual wolf." I went to say something, but a howling rings through the house. We all spin round, and I instinctively reached for the Quark gun. "What do we do?" asked Rose, looking at Dad. Dad sighed and said "We... run!"

"Is that it?" asked Rose, also sighing. Dad looked at her and said "You got any silver bullets?"

"Not on me, no!" said Rose, scared. I sighed, and pulled out the gun. "We don't need silver bullets." I said, looking at Dad. He looked at me, and his jaw dropped when he saw the gun in my hand. "Where did you get that?" he asked, looking at me angry. "You know how I feel about guns!"

"Sorry, Dad." I said, looking at him, before adding "Look, it's gonna save our lives. I hope."

"Fine, just use the lowest setting." he said, beat. Before turning to Rose, the Queen and Sir Roberts. "Alright, Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog. Good for the health." The Queen looks at me and said "Good luck, Mr Smith."

"You too, Ma'am." I said, before striding towards the beast. I looked behind me to find the three of them running. The beast pounced on me, and I shot it, before it got too close. I was about to let out another shot, but somebody fired before me. "I'll take this position and hold it." came Captain Reynolds voice, as I ducked into another corridor. "You keep her Majesty safe, for God's sake!"

"That gun won't stop it." I said, sighing. He looked at me, and said "Don't argue with me at a time like this, Smith! It'll buy you time. Catch up with your friends." I nodded, pocketed the Quark Gun and wished him luck. Before running off.

* * *

I managed to find Dad, Rose, Sir Robert and the Queen just in time. I ran into the room they were hiding in, and watch Sir Robert, Rose and Dad barricade the door with chairs and bits of wood. "Wait a minute, shh, shh, wait a minute..." said Dad, climbing onto one of the chairs and pressing his ear against the door. I heard a sniff, the wolf was right outside. There was a growl, and Dad said "It's gone." just as I heard footsteps padding around the room. "Is that the only door?" I asked, quietly. Sir Robert looked at me, then said "Yes." before remembering something "No!" He dashed over to the other door, followed by Dad. They barricaded it shut, just as Rose said "Shh!" I listened, and heard the footsteps of the wolf going away. Something inside this room was keeping it from entering. "I don't understand." said Rose, confused. "What's stopping it?" I sniffed the air, as Dad said "Something inside this room." before pacing the room saying "What is it? Why can't it get in?"

"Can you smell that, Dad?" I asked, sniffing the air again. Mistletoe. But Dad didn't get the chance to answer, as Sir Robert said "I'm sorry, Ma'am. It's all my fault. I should've sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong, I... thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?"

"Well, they were bald, athletic..." said Dad, looking at him. "Your wife's away, I just thought you were happy."

"I'll tell you what though, Ma'am, I bet you're not amused now." said Rose, looking at the Queen. I sighed, common 21st Century misconception. Queen Victoria has never uttered the words "We are not amused." ever! One mistake ends up in all the history books, silly humans. "Do you think this is funny?" snapped the Queen, angry. Rose frowned and said "No, Ma'am, I'm sorry."

"What, exactly, I pray someone please... what exactly is that creature?" asked the Queen, looking at me and Dad. I looked at her and Dad explained "You'd call it a werewolf, but it's technically more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform."

"And should I trust you, sir?" asked the Queen, she looked at Dad. "You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?" She didn't wait for an answer before turning to me. "And you, who's been there for me for years, you call this man, Dad?"

"Ah, right." I said, looking at her. "Sorry. I was going to tell you, after all this was over."

"I'll not have it." snapped the Queen, "No sir, not you... not that thing... none of it! This is not my world."

"Sorry, Queeny, but it is your world." I said, slightly annoyed. Before turning to Dad, and saying "Dad, smell the air! There's a weird smell in the room."

"I can't smell anything." said Rose, confused. I looked at her and said "Time Lord senses tend to be more advanced than you humans." She just shook her head, as Dad announced "Mistletoe!"

"What?" asked Rose, confused. I looked at her and said "Viscum album, I can smell it." I watched Dad lick the wall, and he said "It's been worked into the wood, like a varnish. How clever was your dad? I love him!" He turned to face Rose, and said "Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins."

"And the wolf's allergic to it?" asked Rose, looking between me and Dad. I smiled and said "Or it thinks it is. The monkey monks need a way of controlling the wolf, they could have trained it to react against certain smells."

"Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we only have your son's gun to defend us with. No actual weapons."

"Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he?" asked Dad, looking at Sir Robert. I looked at him and said "You're being rude."

"Good." he replied, "I meant that one." He walked towards the book shelves and said "We don't need a gun to defend us. We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world!" He whipped some glasses out of his pocket and put them on. "This room's the greatest arsenal we could have." He pulled some books from the shelve and threw them to Rose and me. "Arm yourself!" I grinned, and flicked through the book. 17th Century Cheese, not very useful.

* * *

A few minutes later, we were still flicking through books. I was up a ladder, while Dad was flicking through books. I looked at one and said "Oooo! Found something!"

"Bring it here!" said Dad, grinning. I placed the book on the table and Dad said "Look what your old dad found. Something fell to Earth."

"A spaceship?" asked Rose, looking at Dad. I smiled and said "Not one bit." before reading from the book "In the year of our Lord, 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did in the pit..."

"That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the Monastery." said Sir Robert, confused. I smiled, three hundred years ago, the story of the wolf started. "But that's over three hundred years ago." said Rose, confused. "What's it been waiting for?" I sighed, I thought Dad only took the best? So far, it seemed like all Rose could do was ask stupid questions. And get captured. Great! Oh well, I'm sure she'll grow on me. I hope. "Maybe just a single cell survived." said Dad, breaking me from my thoughts. "Adapting slowly down the generations. It survived through the humans. Host after host after host."

"But why does it want the throne?" asked Sir Robert, clearly confused. I looked at the Queen, who had her hand in her bag. I managed to hear Rose say "The Empire of the Wolf." and suddenly something clicked. And I started saying "Imagine it... the Victorian Age accelerated... starships and missiles fuelled by coal and driven by steam... leaving history devastated in its wake..."

"Sir Robert!" called the Queen, standing up. I watched Sir Robert walk over to her and she said "If I am to die here..."

"Don't say that, Your Majesty." replied Sir Robert, sighing. Queen Victoria ignored him and continued "I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself."

"Hardly the time to worry about your valuables." said Dad, looking at the Queen through his glasses. I had to admit, he had a point. But I wasn't going to say anything. This time, at least. "Thank you for your opinion." said the Queen, annoyed. "But there is nothing more valuable than this." She took a big diamond from her back, and I gasped. "Is that the Koh-I-Noor?" asked Rose, amazed. Sure enough, the Queen was holding the Koh-I-Noor diamond in her hand. "Oh yes!" I said, grinning. "The greatest diamond in the world."

"That was my line." said Dad, looking at me. I looked at him and said "You snooze, you lose." with a smirk. Dad laughed, and the three of us walked over to the Queen. And to get a closer look at the diamond. "Given to me as the spoils of war." said the Queen, as if explaining how she got it. "Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die."

"Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough..." said Dad, holding his hand out in front of him. "Can I...?" Instead of giving it to Dad, she instead tells me to hold out my hand, and places it in them. Rose prods it, and the Doctor looks at it through those specs of his. "That is so beautiful." said Dad, grinning. Rose looked at him and asked "How much is that worth?"

"They say... the wages of the entire planet for a whole week."

"Good job my mum's not here. She'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing."

"And she'd win." said the Doctor, with a smile. Rose laughed, just as Sir Robert said something I couldn't make out. Dad looked at the Queen and asked "Why do you travel with it?"

"My annual pilgrimage." replied Queen Victoria, "I'm taking it to Helier and Carew. The Royal Jewellers at Hazelhead. The stone needs recutting."

"Oh, but it's perfect." replied Rose, confused. Queen Victoria sighed and said "My late husband never thought so."

"Now, there's a fact... Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down." said Dad, taking his glasses off. "It used to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting."

"He always said... the shine was not quite right." said the Queen, sighing. "But he died with it still unfinished."

"Unfinished... oh, yes!" announced Dad, ruffling his hair. He started talking very fast "There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research... your husband, Ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond... hold on, hold on... all these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected! Oh, my head, my head! What if... this house, it's a trap for you... is that right Ma'am?"

"That's what the wolf intends." I said, realising what Dad was getting at. It was staring us in the face, all this time! "But, what if... there's a trap inside the trap?"

"Explain yourselves!" said Queen Victoria. Dad sighed and said "What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories."

"What if, they dared to imagine it was all real." I continued, looking at the Queen. "And they planned against it, laying the real trap. Not for you, Ma'am, but for our little moon friend right above us." We all looked up, and sure enough, the wolf was standing on the glass roof. And it was cracking. "OUT!" shouted Dad, as I swapped the diamond for my gun. "Not this time, son." he said, taking the gun from my hands. "COME ON!" I helped the four of them remove the barricade, and we rushed into the corridor.

* * *

"Gotta get to the observatory!" said Dad, as the five of us ran down the corridor. As we turned the corner, I took a look behind us. The wolf was gaining. Rose also happened to turn round, but she wouldn't turn back around. She was transfixed by the werewolf. I sighed, and went to reach for my gun, but then remembered Dad had taken it. Not fair! Rose screams, just as the wolf was upon her. But it stumbled away, when a pan of water was thrown over it. Rose screamed again, but the wolf was gone. "Good shot!" shouted Dad, from round the corner. I turned round and saw the women from before standing there. The woman in charge said "It was mistletoe!"

"Isobel!" said Sir Robert, kissing the woman in charge. I smiled, and watched Dad and Rose check the wolf was. "Get back downstairs." said Sir Robert, once the two had pulled away. Isobel nodded and said "Keep yourself safe." He nodded, and they kissed again. Once he had pulled way he said "You go." before Isobel led her group of woman past us. I smiled, and suddenly realised how much I actually missed Amy and Katie. "Alright, come on!" said Dad, looking at the two of us. We nodded, and the five of us set off towards the Observatory.

* * *

Once we reached it, I sniffed the air. No mistletoe. "Your father must have wanted the wolf inside." I said, looking at Sir Robert. Dad sighed and said "I need time! Is there any way of barricading this?"

"Just do your work," said Sir Robert, "And I'll defend it."

"If we could just bind them shut with rope or something!" said Dad, ignoring Sir Robert. Sir Robert looked at him, determined. "I said, I'd find you time, sir." I looked at him, with Rose and the Queen. "Now get inside." finished Sir Robert. Dad nodded and said "Good man." before jogging over to the telescope. Just as Sir Robert closed the door, and locked it. "Tom, the diamond."

"For what purpose?" asked the Queen, confused. I smiled and took it out of my pocket. "The purpose it was designed for." I said, throwing the diamond to Dad. He caught it and grinned. "Now come and help your old man!" I grinned and ran over to him, we put our hands on the wheel and started turning it. "Is this the right time for stargazing?" asked Rose, clearly sarcastically. I smiled and said "Yes, it is."

* * *

After we managed to get the telescope into place, we heard Sir Robert's screams and the wolf started clawing at the door. It wouldn't be long till it got into here. I sighed, and Rose said "You said this thing doesn't work!"

"It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not what it is!" said Dad, looking at Rose. "It's a light chamber! It magnifies the light rays like a weapon. We've just got to power it up!"

"But there's no electricity." said Rose, confused. I looked at her, as if to say 'Are you serious?' but she managed to work it out. "Moonlight! But it needs moonlight! It's made by moonlight!"

"You're seventy percent water, but you can still drown!" I said, annoyed. "Get with it!" Just as the door flew off their hinges, Dad pushed the Koh-I-Noor diamond into its place. And moonlight bounced through the room. I smiled, as it hit the wolf. The wolf retook human form, and it said "Make it brighter. Let me go." Dad nodded, and flicked a switch on the light chamber. The human/wolf disappeared. And I spotted the Queen looking at some wound on her hand. "Ma'am? Did it bite you?" I asked, concerned. She looked at me and said "No, it's... it's a cut."

"If that thing bit you..." said Dad, also concerned. The Queen looked at him and said "It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart."

"Let me see." I said, softly. She pulled her hand away, and said "It is nothing." I looked at her, and nodded. "Alright then, if it's nothing..."

* * *

The next morning, I stood in the hall and watched Dad and Rose getting knighted. I smiled, and stood next to the maids. "Your Majesty," started Dad, "You said last night about receiving a message from the great beyond. I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now, Ma'am, even from beyond the grave."

"Indeed." said Queen Victoria, before motioning for me to join Dad and Rose. "But henceforce, I banish you three."

"I'm sorry?" I asked, confused. "We just saved your life."

"And I have rewarded your friends, Sir Doctor and Dame Rose." said Queen Victoria, "And now, you are exiled from this empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, the three of you, or where you're from, but I know now that you consort with stars... and magic... and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death and I will not allow it! You will leave these shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you managed to stray so far from all that is good. And how much longer you will survive this... terrible life." She stepped away from us, and commandingly told us "Now leave my world, and never return!" The three of us ran out of the room.

* * *

The three of us managed to hitch a lift back to the TARDIS on a cart driven by a very nice farmer called Dougal. "Cheers." I said, as the three of us jumped out of the cart near the TARDIS. As we walked Dad was smiling and telling us "You know, the funny thing is, Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the blood. It's historical record haemophiliac. It used to be called the Royal Disease! But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it, her dad didn't have it... it came from nowhere."

"What, and you're saying that's a wolf bite?" asked Rose, smiling. I smiled as well and said "Well, maybe Haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism."

"For werewolf?"

"Could be." replied Dad, grinning. Rose laughed and said "Queen Victoria's a werewolf?"

"Could be." I said, laughing. Dad took over and said "And her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip."

"So, the Royal Family are werewolves?" asked Rose, in disbelief. I laughed and Dad said "Well... maybe not yet. I mean, a single wolf cell could take... a hundred years to mature... might be ready by... oooh... early 21st century?"

"Nah! That's just ridiculous!" said Rose, smiling. "Mind you... Princess Anne...!"

"I'll say no more."

"And if you think about it... they're very private. They plan everything in advance. They... they could schedule themselves around the moon... we'd never know!" As Rose finished that, we reached the TARDIS, and Dad opened the door. We bundled inside.

* * *

"They like hunting! They love blood sports!" said Rose, once we arrived inside. Dad had thrown his coat over one of the coral structures. And was now walking up the walkway to the big mushroom console in the middle. It was completely organic in here. I loved it. "Oh my God, they're werewolves!" said Rose, laughing. Before turning to me, I was speechless. "So, what do you think of her?" asked Dad, smiling. I grinned and said "I... I love her. And the organic feel is great. Reminds me of home."

"Gallifrey or Earth?" asked Dad, his eyes holding back grief. I let out a slight smile and said "Gallifrey." At which point Rose said "I'll leave you two alone, then." before walking out a back door. I sighed and walked over to the console. "Do you want a little trip?" asked Dad, a twinkle in his eye. I smiled and said "Yeah! Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know..." he said, sighing. "It's been so long since we last saw each other... I thought..."

"You thought wrong, Dad." I replied, with a smile. "You'll always be my Dad. No matter what happens."

**

* * *

Right, there you go. Tom's joined the Doctor for a trip.**

**Next Time: "Getting To Know Friends"**

**Tom, Rose and the Doctor spend a bit of time at the Eye of Orion, with the Doctor and Tom catching up after years of being apart.**


	2. Getting to know Old Friends

**And here it is, Chapter Two of my AU Doctor Who Series Two!**

**In this chapter, the TARDIS takes a wrong turn taking Tom home, and they end up meeting someone they haven't seen for decades.**

**

* * *

Getting to Know Old Friends**

I sat on that chair in the TARDIS console room, taking in my surroundings. Dad had promised me a trip, and I was thinking hard about where I wanted to go while he went to fetch Rose from somewhere deep inside the TARDIS. I had a faint idea, just as Rose and Dad walked into the console room. "So, any idea where you want to go?" asked Dad, taking his place at the console. I smiled and said "The Eye of Orion. You always said you would take me there."

"Fine." he said, grinning. "Let's go." He started flicking switches and Rose took a seat next to me. "He's so gonna be showing off." she said, with a smile, while watching Dad at the console. I shook my head, and smiled. "It won't be for long." I said, frowning. "I've got to get home. Back to Ridgeton. And my family."

"You miss them?" she asked, looking at me. I nodded, and said "I've been away from them for longer than I would have liked."

"I can't remember the last time I saw Mum." said Rose, sighing. "Travelling in the TARDIS, time just slows down."

"You can say that again." I replied, with a slight smile. Just as the TARDIS stopped moving, and Dad said "Come on you two! We're here!" with a grin. He grabbed his coat, a picnic basket and a blanket, before he swung open the door. I laughed and ran over to him.

* * *

The three of us stepped out of the TARDIS, and immediately, the calming atmosphere hit. I smiled, and watched Dad lay out the blanket and picnic, then joined him. Rose silently joined us. The three took a seat on the blanket and Dad said "I brought your Mother here, Tom." looking at me. "A few days before you were born, and she left, for Greece, on Earth." He smiled at the memory, and said "I brought her here, laid out a picnic for her, then she told me that I would have to take you back with me. She couldn't keep you. There was a law passed by her father or something that forbid her and her family from keeping children."

"So I became a Time Lord." I said, sighing. "Not a human."

"She wasn't quite human, herself." explained Dad, sighing. "I don't know what she was, but she wasn't human."

"Who was she?" asked Rose, confused. Dad sighed again, and said "I can't remember."

"It's alright." I said, frowning. I never knew Mum, and Dad never talked about her while I was growing up. She didn't even make an appearance at my wedding to Amy. "You know what Dad, I need to get back to Ridgeton. I've been gone long enough."

"That's fine by me, Tom." he said, with a slight smile. "Although, couldn't you just have one or two adventures with us? I'm sure Dame Rose wouldn't mind."

"Not at all, Sir Doctor." replied Rose, smiling. Before turning to me. "But seriously, Tom, I really wouldn't mind you tagging along. It'd be fun."

"Yeah, alright." I said, smiling. "But I do have to go back to Ridgeton. Visit my family."

"Family?" asked Dad, confused. I laughed and said "I have another daughter. You're a Granddad again."

"Again?" he said, moaning. "I've only just got into your last Daughter's bedroom! And she left centuries ago!"

"You were a granddad?" asked Rose, shocked. "What happened?"

"Susan met a lad, and is living with him in the 22nd Century." answered Dad, frowning. "To rebuild London after a Dalek invasion."

"Ah." I said, sighing. Before realising what he said to start with. "SHE MET A LAD?" I asked, shocked. Dad laughed and said "He's nice enough."

"What's his name?" I asked, sighing. Dad smiled and said "David Campbell." before adding "She left because I felt she was still too much like a child. I locked her out of the TARDIS."

"You know she won't forgive you for that, right?" I said, with a slight smile. "Can we visit her?"

"And let you watch her kill me, no thanks." said Dad, laughing. But Rose said "Actually, Doctor, I wouldn't mind meeting this Susan."

"See, two against one." I said, laughing. He laughed and said "Alright, but let's finish this picnic first. Then we can visit Ridgeton and 22nd Century London."

* * *

Half an hour later, we walked back into the TARDIS. "Right, Ridgeton." I said, with a grin. Dad nodded, and ran over to the console. I couldn't wait to see Amy and Katie again, after so long. Although, knowing Dad and the TARDIS, I'd have only been gone for a few days for them.

* * *

A few minutes later, the TARDIS landed and I stepped outside. Only to get stopped by an official-looking person. "Who are you? And why did you just land in a restricted area?" he asked, pulling a pad and pen from his pocket. I smiled, and slipped out my Psychic Paper. "Tom Smith, M.I.10." before adding "Head of M.I.10 to be precise."

"Oh, I'm..." he said, stumbling. "I'm so sorry, sir."

"It's alright." I replied, just as Dad and Rose stepped out of the TARDIS. "Just tell me, is this Ridgeton 2006?"

"Sorry, Sir, but this is London, 2190." replied the man, looking at me confused. I smiled and told him thanks, as he walked off. "I guess we better go and see Susan first." said Dad, looking at me. I nodded, but didn't get very far, as I soon heard a familiar voice call "Grandfather!" I smiled, and turned to see Susan running towards us, with a teenager bringing up the rear. "Hello there, Su." said Dad, pulling her into a hug. She looked at me, and gasped. "Is that you, father?" she asked, and I let out a cheesy grin. "Oh yes! It's me." I said, hugging her. Rose smiled, and said "So you must be the famous Susan."

"They still talk about me?" asked Susan, shocked. I smiled and said "Course we do!"

"Mum, who are these three?" asked the teen, sighing. I smiled, and Susan said "These, Alex, are my Father and Grandfather."

"Hey." said Dad, grinning. I smiled and said "You must be my Grandson then."

"How are you my Granddad?" he asked, confused. I smiled and said "It's all relative. I'm much older than you, but look your age."

"Is that possible?" he asked, with a slight confused look on his face. I laughed and said "Where I'm from, we look younger than we actually are."

"Let's discuss this at my house." said Susan, sighing. "We don't want to get into trouble for hanging around."

"Ah, no need to worry." I said, smiling. "I'm M.I.10. Nobody can mess with me."

"That's all well and good, but I'm getting cold." replied Rose, pulling her jacket closer. I sighed and followed Susan back to her house.

* * *

"Honey, we're home!" she shouted, as we walked into the house. "And we have guests!"

"Who are they?" came a male voice, from the kitchen area. He poked his head round the door, and said "Why do you keep bring home strangers? First a guy in tweed and a bow-tie, now these three. A man in pinstripes, a blonde and a boy."

"David, they're family!" said Susan, sighing. "That boy, as you put it, is my father!"

"Oh." he said, sighing. "And I suppose you're going to tell me next that the man in pinstripes is your grandfather."

"Yes, yes I am." said Dad, smiling. I laughed and said "It's nice to meet you, I've heard wonderful things about you, mostly from Dad. I haven't had chance to catch up with Su."

"And I don't think you will." came a voice, from behind us. I sighed, recognising it straight away. I turned round and said "Hello Saxon." because standing in the doorway was my long-time enemy, Tom Saxon. "I guess this father-child bonding session is out the window. What do you want?"

"Actually, it's not me that wants you this time." he replied, sighing. "It's the Queen. And she wants all three of you new-comers." I sighed, just as Susan said "You've only been here ten minutes, and you're already in trouble with the Queen. What have you done now?"

"I have no idea." said Dad, as the three of us walked out following Saxon. "But we'll be back very soon. Count on it."

* * *

We walked into the New Buckingham Palace. "Now, Rose, fact, this place was built in 2070. After the old one had been destroyed by the Dalek Invasion." explained Dad, as we walked through. "And and another fact is that the first Queen in power after that invasion, was in fact not royal at all. She was a robot. With the memories of all the past Queens."

"Including Queen Victoria's?" I asked, working something out. Dad nodded and then gasped. "No wonder she wants to see us!"

* * *

The three of us stepped into the throne room and I saw the Robot Queen stood in the corner, with three burly guards guarding her. I smiled, just as Saxon said "I have the people Her Majesty wanted."

"Good, now get lost." said the first burly man. I smiled, and saw Saxon slipping out this room. "You know, you can't trust him." I said, simply. The man looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" he asked, confused. I laughed and said "Yeah, I've been battling him for ages, I know what he wants. And it's something in this building."

"Okay..." said the man, looking at me suspiciously. "Just who are you?"

"The name's Smith, Tom Smith." I said, taking out my Psychic Paper. I showed it him and said "Head of M.I.10."

"So? The Queen is more powerful than M.I.10."

"Oh, that's just a ruse." I replied, serious. "I'm the most powerful person on this planet. I could get you fired, if I wanted."

"Prove it." said the man, daring me on. I smirked, and pulled out my watch from my pocket. In all the rush, I had forgotten to put it back on. Then pressed a button on it. "Tom, what are you doing?" asked Dad, confused. I smiled and said "Dad, I need my gun."

"I threw it away." said Dad, ruffling his hair a little bit. "But why do you need it?"

"To test a little theory." I replied, with a smirk. "And I know you still have it, there hasn't been long enough for you to dispose of it."

"Fine." he replied, beat. He took it out of his pocket and threw it to me. I caught it and aimed at the Robot Queen. The guards all stepped infront of her. And I fired. It passed straight through the Guards and the Queen. "Holograms." said Dad, gasping. I smiled and said "Knew it!" before grabbing my Sonic Screwdriver from the pocket and putting my Quark Gun away. "Right, I'm off to find Saxon." I said, seriously. "See you in a bit." I ran out the room.

* * *

As I thought, I found Saxon in the Treasure Room. "Trying to steal something?" I asked, scaring him. He jumped and fired something at me. I dodged just in time, and I saw that he was holding a golden tube. A bit like a Sonic Screwdriver, only bigger. "You won't stop me this time." he said, smirking. I laughed and said "Oh, I think you'll find, I always stop you."

"Not all the time." he said, as if foreshadowing something. I sighed and pulled out my Quark Gun again. "Just leave. And we won't say any more." I said, threateningly. He sighed, and pressed a button on his wrist. He disappeared. I smiled, and pocketed my gun. Job done.

* * *

I found Dad and Rose stood at the main exit to the palace, and the three of us walked out.

* * *

The three of us arrived back at Susan's house, to find the TARDIS stood in the garden. I smiled, and Dad said "She followed me." with a grin. I shook my head, and saw Susan open the door. "So, the Queen didn't kill you." she said, with a sigh of relief. I laughed and pulled Su into a hug. "She wasn't the real Robot Queen." I said, as we walked inside. "She was a hologram, as were her guards."

"Who was the boy who picked you up?" asked David, appearing in the hallway. I sighed and said "Saxon, my arch-enemy. The Master's son."

"Didn't he used to be your friend?" asked Susan, confused. "I can remember walking into his house one night, after I had finished school."

"Yeah, but he went bad soon after you left for Earth with Dad." I explained, looking around. Rose and Dad had walked out into the backgarden with David, he was showing them some flowers. "So, who's the woman you're travelling with?"

"I have no idea." I said, truthfully. "I only know she's called Rose, and that's it."

"How long have you been travelling together? The three of you?"

"Not very long." I replied, sighing. "We kinda got on the wrong side of Queen Victoria. And a werewolf bit her."

"A werewolf?" asked Susan, suspiciously. I laughed, just as Alex came down the stairs. "Mum, what do we have for dinner?" he asked, before looking at me. "Hey."

"Hey, Alex." I said, smiling. He smiled back, and turned to his Mum. "I'm hungry."

"Go and ask your father." said Susan, "I'm catching up with my father!"

"No way is he your dad." said Alex, looking at me. "He's way too young!"

"Oi! I'll have you know, I'm 500 and something!" I countered, with a smirk. "I'm much older than your mother."

"And that guy in the pinstripes?" asked Alex, confused. I laughed and said "Oh, Dad's in his thousands. He will tell you differently though."

"And what about your friend?" asked Susan, smiling. I laughed and said "Oh, I have no idea."

"Where's Dad?" asked Alex, changing the subject. I let out a sigh and Susan said "He's in the garden, with Grandfather and Rose."

"So, why's the TARDIS outside?" I asked, looking at the police box in the front garden. Susan smirked and said "You dropped your key." I laughed, and smiled. "Oh, you're still just as crafty."

"Remember when I bunked off school that day..." she said, sighing. I smiled, I remembered it well. Amy and I looked everywhere for her. We found her at home, in bed, asleep. "So, Tom, you ready to go back to the 21st century?" asked Dad, stepping into the room and breaking my thought track. I sighed and said "Sure."

"Will I see you again?" asked Susan, looking between me and Dad. I smiled and Dad said "I'll be back soon, it's only fair."

"And I should be living in Ridgeton at this moment in time." I said, smiling. "With your mother and sister." Susan nodded, and smiled. "I'll be seeing you then." she said, with a frown. I let out a weak smile and said "Look, Su, we'll be back. I assure you I'm in this time zone, somewhere."

"Fine." she said, taking the TARDIS key from her pocket. "Here, this is yours."

"Keep it." I said, smiling. "You need it more than me. Besides, I can always get another one." She nodded, and I walked out the room.

* * *

I stood outside the TARDIS, with Dad and Rose. Susan, Alex and David were stood outside the front door. "Goodbye, Grandfather." said Susan, smiling. Tears forming in her eyes. Dad smiled and said "See you later, Susan."

"Alex, be good for your mother." I said, looking at her son. He nodded as Rose and Dad stepped into the TARDIS. "I love you, Susan." I said, before stepping inside the TARDIS myself.

* * *

"Right, Ridgeton." said Dad, once I stepped inside the TARDIS. He was pressing buttons on the TARDIS, while Rose was playing on her phone. "Rose, can I borrow that for a bit. Please." I asked, nodding towards her phone. I walked over to her, and she handed it me. I dialled a number, and heard ringing. Then a voice on the other end. "Hello, Amy Smith here."

"Amy!" I said, grinning. It had been so long since I had heard her voice. "It's me, Tom."

"TOM?" she asked, overjoyed. "Where have you been?"

"I've been with Queen Victoria." I explained. "Travelling with Dad now. We'll be there soon."

"Good, Ridgeton Secondary needs you!" replied Amy, before the line went dead. I handed Rose her phone back and said "It looks like we really need to get to Ridgeton now." turning to Dad. "My school's in trouble."

**

* * *

And there you go! Susan might make another appearance soon, but there's no telling where my mind will take me with the original chapters. :p**

**Next, however, is School Reunion. With a major difference. Sarah Jane does make an appearance, but it's not set in London, it's set in Ridgeton. With Amy and Katie, Tom's family, making an appearance.**


	3. School Reunion

**Sorry it has taken so long! I've been Glee-obsessed for ages, then I started re-reading the first five Percy Jackson books, and watching "The House Of Anbius." so I've had a new story idea come from that. But I want to get at least five chapters finished before I start uploading it, so that I have a constant supply of chapters of that I post fortnightly. :p**

**School Reunion**

After meeting Susan, and getting told by Amy that I had to get back to Ridgeton, Dad set the TARDIS for my school. We landed in the top field of the school, and I walked out of the TARDIS, followed by Dad and Rose. Into a PE Lesson. "Ah, hello there." I said, smiling. "Yeah, that police box appeared out of nowhere. No need to stare. We'll move it."

"Where have you been Tom?" asked the teacher, Mr Highe, walking over to me. "It's been months!"

"Yeah, sorry, Mr Highe, I got caught in a science experiment." I explained, walking off. Dad and Rose following.

* * *

"First things first, I need to find Amy and Katie." I said, grinning. "And you need to move the TARDIS into one of the storage cupboards we have." Dad looked at me and asked "And who's the adult here?"

"And whose school is this?" I asked, grinning. Rose laughed and said "Doctor, just move the TARDIS. It is HIS school after all."

"Fine." replied Dad, looking at Rose. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Rose, stay with Tom."

"I don't need a babysitter!" I moaned, looking at Dad. "I'm over 500 years old."

"That's still a baby in Time Lord years!" said Dad, looking at me. "Look, just let Rose come with you."

"Alright." I said, looking at Dad. Before turning to Rose. "Just don't embarrass me in front of my wife and daughter."

"I wouldn't dare." said Rose, grinning. Dad laughed and said "I'll just go and move the TARDIS."

* * *

I looked at my watch, and saw that it was Period Four, on a Monday. Amy and Katie would be in Science. Rose and I walked through the corridor, only to get stopped by a new guy I hadn't seen before. He had this air of authority about him, like you didn't want to mess with him. Well, a normal person wouldn't want to mess with me. I'm not a normal person, not by far. "Who are you?" he asked, looking at me and Rose. I looked at him and said "Who are you?"

"I asked first." he replied, looking at me. "Tell me your name."

"Tell me yours." I said, before adding "There's many things I want to know."

"And me." he said, looking me up and down. "You seem different."

"I'm more than different." I told him, with a slight smile. "I'm Tom Smith, now tell me who you are."

"I am Mr Finch." he told me, studying me. "Tom Smith? I've heard of you."

"Course you have, I've been missing for months." I replied, smiling. "Been found now though. Was just heading to Science."

"And who's your friend?" he asked, looking at Rose. Rose looked at him and said "Rose Tyler, Tom's..."

"Aunt." I added, looking at Mr Finch. "She's my Aunt. She's married to Dad's brother, who's also here with us. He's just parking our transport." Mr Finch looked at me, then walked off. Clearly suspicious. I smiled and turned to Rose, who was just glaring at me. "Why did you have to call me your Aunt? And why did you say I was married to the Doctor?"

"It was the first thing that came to mind." I said, with a slight smile. "But don't tell me you don't like the idea." Rose looked at me, sighed, then said "Come on, you want to see your friends." I laughed and walked off, Rose following. Blushing, I would believe.

* * *

I snuck into the Science class to find Amy and Katie messing around with some chemicals. I smiled, and joined them. "Hey you two." I said, quietly, as not to disturb the class. "How you been?"

"Dad." said Katie, quietly, as she pulled me into a hug. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too." I replied, as I saw Amy looking at Rose. Who was studying the chemicals. As if she had no idea what was what. "Where did your Dad pick her up from?" asked Amy, looking at Rose. I rolled my eyes and said "And hello to you, Amy."

"Don't start." she replied. "You've been gone months. Without phoning!"

"I was in Victorian England, with Queen Victoria!" I countered, looking at her, before picking up a pinch of Magnesium powder with my hands. It started smoking, and the whole class turned to watch. "Ah, I shouldn't have done that." I said, running towards the outside door. I kicked it open, and threw the Magnesium onto the floor outside. Then pulled my Sonic Screwdriver out of my pocket, I aimed at the powder, and pressed the button. It sizzled out. And I let out a sigh of relief. "I've only been back fifteen minutes, and look at me, I'm already making a scene." I said, walking back over to the table of chemicals, while placing the Sonic back in my pocket. "Go back to your lesson, I'm not that interesting."

* * *

After that lesson, the four of us met up with Dad, in the TARDIS. Which he had parked in the ICT Storage Cupboard. "Granddad!" said Katie, smiling. Dad and her hugged, and I lent onto the door, watching Dad and Katie get along. It brought a tear to my eye, thankfully. "So, Amy, what's with this Mr Finch fellow?" I asked, looking at Amy. "He seems weird."

"He is." replied Amy, sighing. "Last month, Mr Smith, the headteacher, disappeared. And he appeared a day later."

"So, he's the new headteacher?" I asked, confused. "Wow, I have missed a lot."

"Yep, he replaced all the ICT folk, and some of the Maths folk." replied Katie, joining her Mum. "He also replaced the people in the canteen."

"This is weird." I said, looking at Dad. "What do you say? Do you think it's Alien?"

"I can run a scan." he replied, gesturing the TARDIS. I smiled as he started to press buttons on the TARDIS.

* * *

A few minutes later, he said "We have to stay." before grabbing his long coat. "There's a weird signal originating from under this school."

"Oh, now you go all Spock." said Rose, rolling her eyes. "When your son asks."

"Not now Rose." he said, with a slight laugh. "Besides, I never liked Spock."

"Can we get back to the matter in hand please." said Amy, looking at Dad and Rose. "What's the signal?"

"Yeah, tell us about the signal." I said, walking up to the console. I looked at the scanner, and sighed. "Well, this is bad."

"How bad?" asked Katie, confused. I looked at her and said "We have to get home."

* * *

"Right, Rose, we have a spare room you can use." I said, walking into my house followed by my wife, daughter, Dad and Rose. "We'll go back to school tomorrow. Keep an eye on that Mr Finch fella."

"Tom? Is that you?" came a new voice, a familiar voice. I smiled and said "Yes, Aunt Sarah. It's me." Dad looked at me, as if to say 'Sarah? My Sarah?' I grinned and nodded. Just as Sarah Jane Smith walked out the front room. "Have you got a Spare Sonic Screwdriver, the one your wife lent me is dead." I laughed and pulled my Sonic out of my pocket, before handing it to her. "Who are your friends?" she asked, confused. I smiled and said "This is Rose Tyler, and Uncle John." Dad looked at me, and walked off. "There's Pepsi in the fridge, Unc." I shouted, smiling. Rose looked at me and let out a laugh. Before joining Dad in the kitchen. I followed Aunt Sarah into the front room and saw a powered down K-9 on the sofa. "Still not fixed then?" I asked, sighing. "Here, let me." I took the Sonic back from Sarah Jane, and took a seat next to K-9.

* * *

Later that night, I was still trying to get K-9 up and working. Dad was avoiding me, and Aunt Sarah, but Katie and Amy had made them at home. As the clock struck Midnight, my watch beeped. I looked at it, and pressed a button. There was something alien outside my house. But my watch wouldn't identify whatever it was. I walked to the front door, and opened it. Just as a bat-like creature flew past the moon. I sighed. Nothing was ever simple in Ridgeton. I sighed, and returned to K-9.

* * *

The next day, I found out that the school had a new dinner lady and Science Teacher, mysteriously. Dad had been busy that night. I smiled, and stood around the reception. Just as Dad, in his pinstripe suit and glasses, walked down the stairs holding a briefcase. "New job, I see." I said, smiling. He looked at me, then walked off. I sighed, still ignoring me. Great. Oh well, I thought I should go and see Rose.

"No students are permitted into the kitchen." said the lead Dinner Lady, as I opened the door. She didn't even look at me, they all had their backs to me. How did they see me? I didn't say anything and just stepped in. Only to get stopped by a hand appearing in front of me. I looked at it, then at the body. It was the lead Dinner Lady. "Look, I need to speak to my aunt!" I said, reaching into my pocket. I picked out my Psychic Paper and flashed it at the lady. "Tom Smith, M.I.10. I'm no student." She looked at me, and rolled her eyes, before walking off. I scanned the room, and found Rose at the back, chopping some potatoes. Then I looked round, and saw barrels of some sort of oil. Making my way over to Rose, I managed to grab a sample of the oil without anyone noticing. "Hey Rose." I said, smiling. "What's the matter with Dad?"  
"I would think he's annoyed that you didn't introduce him to that woman." replied Rose, not looking up from the potatoes. "She an old friend of his or something?"

"They go back years." I replied, with a smile. Before seeing Finch at the door. "I gotta go, see you at Lunch."

* * *

I sat in the Science Lab, holding the bottle of the oil I had picked up. Something told me that it was something to do with Finch. And the weirdness of the new teachers. I decided I needed to do some experiments with it. But before I could, I saw that the room was starting to fill with students. Then I noticed the teacher walking in, in his pinstripe suit and glasses. Dad. He put the briefcase down and smiled at the kids. "Good morning class." he said, grinning. "Are we sitting comfortably." I grinned and forgot about the oil in my hand. He looked at the board behind him, then saw the pens. He picked one up, and scrawled the word 'Physics' onto the board. Then he underlined it. And started saying "So, Physics..." before chucking the pen at me. I caught it, and pocketed it. Watching Dad as he started saying Physics in all sorts of weird ways. I saw the kids looking at each other, trying to work out what this man was talking about. I didn't even know, and I was his son! "I hope one of you is getting all this down." said Dad, snapping me out of my thoughts. And many of the kids. "Um, okay, let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?" Easy, I thought, they would repel each other. I didn't say anything, because I wasn't part of the class. I was just sitting in. For once. A boy at the front of the class put his hand up, and Dad picked him. He replied correctly. Weird, last time I checked, the kids at the place were... not very intelligent. Certainly, they wouldn't know the answer to that question. Before listening to anything else, I snuck out the room.

* * *

I managed to find Amy and Katie in another Science Room, thankfully, they were currently trying to react some chemicals together using heat. I walked over to them, and smiled. "How's it going?" I whispered, producing the bottle from my pocket. "This was in the kitchens, they have barrels of the stuff..."

"How did you get past that dinner lady?" asked Amy, looking at me, surprised. I laughed and said "I have my ways."

"Welcome back." was all Katie said, smiling. I smiled back, and said "It's good to be back." then took whatever chemical reaction that they were heating off the heat, and replaced it with the oil. It started smoking badly. And smoke alarms started going off. "EVERYBODY OUT!" I shouted, sonicing the doors. They flew open, and everybody ran out the room. Screaming. Katie looked at me and said "Come on Dad!" I gulped, and looked at her. "I need to stop this smoke." I told her, "Go with your mother." Amy dragged her off, and I swallowed. Before heading back to the smoking oil. "Alright, what's going on with you..." I said, to myself. I pulled out my sonic again, and managed to thin the smoke. By this time, my eyes were stinging, and the air was thick with smoke. I decided to just smash the bottle, I could pick up another sample later.

* * *

A few minutes later, I stumbled out the room. Amy and Katie were stood there, waiting for an explanation. "Sorry." was all I managed to say between coughs. "Sorry." Katie looked at me, then gave me a big hug. "Don't scare me like that again, Dad!" she said, I could see she had been close to tears. I hugged her and said "I didn't think that would happen. I'm so sorry."

"Just don't do it again." said Amy, looking at me. I nodded, and prised Katie off me. Before walking off. "Where are you going?" asked Amy, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and said "I'm going home."

* * *

I walked into the TARDIS, smiling. I flicked a few switches on the console, and I watched the TARDIS go invisible. I let out a sigh of relief and sunk into the seats at the side of the console.

* * *

Lunchtime came, and I walked into the canteen, I scanned the room, and saw Dad sat at a table, near the back. The one with my name on. I smiled and took a tray from the side, and cut into the queue. I was soon served some chips, by an unimpressed Rose. I beamed a grin at her, and she whispered "This better be good."

"It will be." I replied, quietly. Before walking off. I joined Dad at my table. "Sorry about Sarah, Dad." I said, watching him pick at his chips. "Amy was right." was all he said. "Boy in class this morning, got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth." I nodded and sniffed the chips. There was a weird smell to it. Rose soon joined us, with a dishcloth. "You two eating those chips?" she asked, pinching one of Dad's. She took a seat next to us and Dad said "Yeah... they're a bit..."

"Different." I finished, frowning. Rose shook her head and said "I think they're gorgeous. Wish I had school dinners like this."

"It's very well behaved." said Dad, ignoring both of us, while looking around. "This place."

"I know what you mean." I replied, sighing. "Last time I was in this canteen, a food fight was taking place. I got the blame, for some strange reason."

"I thought there'd be happy-slapping hoodies." continued Dad, looking at Rose, who was stuffing her face with those chips, while ignoring me. "Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones." He grinned at Rose, as if impressed with himself. "Yeah? Yeah? Oh, yeah! Don't tell me I don't fit in." He finished talking, as the dinner lady from before approached our table. She looked at Rose and said "You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting."

"I was just talking to this teacher and student." she said, standing up. I smiled and waved, as did Dad. "They don't like the chips."

"The menu had been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance." replied the Dinner Lady, as if annoyed. "Now, back to work!" Rose nodded and the Dinner Lady walked off. Rose followed, just as I noticed a new teacher walking up to one of the students. I couldn't what he was saying, but after awhile, a few students stood up and followed him out. I was about to follow him, when Dad pulled me down. "Not now, Tom." he said, looking at the doors. Mr Finch stood there, watching us.

* * *

Later that lunchtime, Dad went off to the staffroom, and I hung around in the reception. Just as Sarah Jane walked out of Mr Finch's office, with Mr Finch. He was telling her about the improvements he had made to the school. Not just in the classrooms, but in the school dinners. They were free, but compulsory. He then told her to try the chips. I looked at them, then saw them climb the stairs to the staffroom. So, without thinking, I followed them. I heard Finch talking to Sarah, then he showed her into the room. I slipped inside, hiding at the back. Dad was talking to one of the teachers, one of a handful that wasn't hanging around with the teachers that were wearing perfect suits, perfect everything. Mr Finch said "Excuse me, colleagues, a moment of your time." Everybody looked at him, even Dad. Who saw Sarah Jane. "May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith." continued Finch, "Mr Smith is a journalist, who's writing a profile about me for the Shropshire Star." I smiled, Sarah Jane Smith, working out that something wasn't right. Sarah looked around the teachers, then spotted me. I put my finger on my lip, and smiled. She looked away, then caught Dad's eye. Just as I heard Finch say "Don't spare my blushes." He walked off, out the door. He glared at me, but didn't say anything. I smiled at him, then walked over to Dad, who was now talking to Dad. "Hey Unc." I said, smiling. "Aunt Sarah."

"You're new here, right." said Sarah, looking at Dad. He nodded and said "Only been here a day."

"What do you think of the school?" she asked, and I smirked. Old Sarah Jane was back. "I mean, this new curriculum. So many children getting ill... doesn't that strike you as odd?" I smiled and saw Dad's eyes light up. "You don't sound like somebody just doing a profile." he said, grinning. Sarah smiled back and said "Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here."

"No." replied Dad, smiling. "Good for you." Sarah started walking off, and Dad looked at her, saying "Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith." I grinned and placed my hand on his shoulder. "She's brilliant." I said, smiling. Dad looked at me, and put his hand on my shoulder. "She's still as brilliant as I remember, nephew." he said, looking me in the eye, smiling. We watched her talk to the other teachers, just as the bell went. I had to go, I had to visit Lucy in English. "I'll see you at home, Uncle John." I said, walking to the doorway. "I'm off to English."

* * *

The rest of the day went quick, but I was sure Finch was following me. He had been standing outside the door of my English room watching me, and during PE he was stood in the doorway, watching me, Amy and Katie completely fail at Tennis. Well, alright mostly I failed. Katie and Amy were pretty good, they must have been practising in the three months I had been gone. After school, we headed home, and I continued working on K-9. But for some reason, I couldn't get him working. Which was annoying. Rose arrived home before Dad, who was stuck in some sort of meeting. Sarah Jane arrived soon after Rose.

* * *

"So, we heading back tonight?" asked Rose, looking at me with a glass of Pepsi in her hand. Sarah Jane was keeping Katie busy outside, while Rose, Amy and I were talking. "Yeah, I think so." I said, smiling. "I need to see what's going on with my school. The school I fund."

"The school M.I.10 fund." reminded Amy, sighing. I looked at her and said "Same difference, I'm the head of M.I.10."

"Honestly, Tom, you're impossible." replied Amy, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and said "You still live with me."

"Only because of Katie." was Amy's reply, before grabbing her glass and walking out. Rose looked at me and said "Bit of a rough patch?"

"Not just a bit." I said, sighing. I sipped my drink, and sighed. I heard the door slam, and saw Amy walk off the drive. "Probably going to the graveyard." I said, sighing.

* * *

That night, Rose, Katie, Dad and I walked up to the main doors of the school. "Oh, it's weird seeing school at night." said Rose, looking around as I soniced the door. "It just feels wrong." The doors slid open and the four of us stepped inside. "When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school." continued Rose, as we stood in the reception. I soniced the doors again, and they slid shut. Thankfully, I had managed to turn the alarms off at home. "All right, team." said Dad, catching my attention. "Oh, I hate people who say 'team'. Um... gang... comrades... Anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen and get a sample of the oil. Tom, go and check those computers. Katie, you check the Maths department. I'm gonna head to the TARDIS. Be back there in ten minutes." He walked off, Rose walked off the other way. Katie just stood in place. "I'm scared, Dad." she said, quietly. I smiled at her and took her hand, and said "I'll come with you then." She smiled and together we headed to the Maths Department.

* * *

We never even made it to the Maths staffroom because we heard a screech and I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye. By now, Katie was digging her nails into my arm. For a girl who looked like she was 16, in reality, she was only about 50, 60 years old. That's toddler years for a Time Lord. "It's alright, princess. Daddy will keep you safe." I said, comfortingly. "Everything will be alright." But she wasn't holding my hand, she had just finished. And I let out a big roar. Nobody takes my daughter and gets away with it! I ran off to find Dad.

* * *

I bumped into Dad, Sarah Jane and Rose in a corridor on the way back to the TARDIS. Wait a minute, Sarah Jane was here? "Did you hear that?" asked Rose, looking at me. I looked at her and asked "Hear what?"

"That 'roar'." said Dad, looking at me, then noticing somebody was missing. "Where's Katie?"

"Gone." I told him, anger bubbling. "And that 'roar' was me. NOBODY takes my daughter and gets away with it."

"Tom." said Sarah Jane, looking at me. "I know you're angry, but this isn't the right time."

"Yeah." added Dad, looking ahead. I could tell he was trying to stay calm as well. "Everything started when Mr Finch arrived. We should go and check his office." I nodded, I needed to get my mind off Katie for the time being. Then I noticed Rose opening a cupboard door. Out of which fell loads of rats. Vacuum-packed rats. "That's new." I said, picking one up. I poked it, and said "Must be food."

"But for what." said Dad, taking it from me. He threw it on the floor, then walked off. Leaving the rats on the floor.

* * *

We arrived at Finch's office, and Dad soniced the door. "Rose, you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school?" he said, as he stepped inside. He was whispering. "Well... they do." I looked at him, then stepped inside. I looked up at the ceiling, and saw about 13 bat-things hanging from the ceiling. I sighed, and stepped back. Rose and Sarah looked into the room, then looked at Dad and me. I shrugged and Dad said "We need to get to the TARDIS, land it in Tom's backgarden."

"You're the Doctor." said Sarah, surprised. "Not Tom's uncle?"

"It was easier to get you to believe that." I said, looking at her, Dad was already walking off. With Rose in tow. Sarah looked at me, shook her head, then walked off. I followed.

* * *

We arrived in the TARDIS, and Rose finally said "Those were teachers?"

"When Finch arrived, according to Amy, he brought with him 12 new people..." I said, taking a seat on the chairs. "Four ICT teachers, three maths teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people."

"Right." confirmed Dad, looking at Rose. He turned to me. "Your house?" I nodded, and watched him press buttons on the console. Then I remembered Katie, she was still missing. Where was she? Was she alright? A million things that could have happened to her were starting to run through my mind. Which wasn't helping. But it came with being a parent, always jumping to the worst possible conclusion when it came to your child being in trouble. Thankfully, Dad pulled me out of my thoughts with a simple "She'll be fine." I looked at him and knew he could see the tears forming in my eyes. "I'm such a terrible parent." I said, looking at him. "She was scared..." He looked at me, and pulled into a hug. "You're not a terrible parent, I'm the terrible parent here." he said, while hugging me. "You've got my adventurous spirit, and you don't notice when things happen to your friends... or family. Just like me. If anybody's the terrible parent, it' me. Not you." I looked up at him, and he took my hand. "Come on, if we're going to find my granddaughter, we need to defeat Finch." I nodded, and the two of us walked out the TARDIS.

* * *

"Right, first things first, we need to analyse this oil." said Dad, looking at me. "Do you have any sort of analysing equipment?"

"It's all locked underneath us." I said, sighing. All my equipment was in the M.I.10 base, which had been locked for the last three months, and I didn't have the keys because they were locked inside the base. Stupid time storm. Then Sarah looked at Dad and said "K-9."

"K-9?" asked Rose, confused. Dad grinned and said "K-9."

"But I can't get him working again." I told Dad, sighing. He laughed and walked into the front room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Rose had made her and Sarah a cup of tea, I had said she didn't need to make her own but she insisted. She was now sat on the sofa, talking to Sarah Jane about their adventures. Dad was on the floor, pulling K-9 apart and refitting parts. "This is impossible, most of the parts have burnt out." he said, sighing. "Guess I'll have to go and visit the TARDIS shed, there's a box of K-9 parts in there. Be right back." Dad walked off, and I started listening to what Rose and Aunt Sarah were talking about. "Travelling with the Doctor, I met all sorts of things." said Sarah, smiling. "Mummies, Robots, Anti Matter Monsters, Dinosaurs, to name just a few."  
"Same." replied Rose, grinning. "Ghosts, Slitheen. In Downing Street..." I kinda wanted to know more about that one, but knew better to interrupt. "Gas mask zombies... a werewolf."

"Have you met the Daleks?" asked Sarah, frowning. Rose nodded and said "Yeah, I defeated the Emperor."

"I'm impressed." said Sarah, grinning. "Does he still stroke parts of the TARDIS?"

"Oh, all the time." replied Rose, laughing. "I'm like 'Do you two want to be alone?'" I laughed and Rose continued speaking "With you, did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety-miles-per-hour, and you'd go 'what?', and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?"

"All the time!" laughed Sarah. I laughed as well, just as Dad walked in with a box of K-9 parts. "Having fun I see." he said, taking a seat in front of K-9 again.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sarah Jane and Dad were deep in conversation. Talking about the Christmas just passed... which I had missed! Shoot. It was February, and I disappeared three months ago. Great. Must ask Dad to drop something off for Katie when he leaves. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Sarah Jane saying "I waited for you. I missed you."

"Oh, you didn't need me!" was Dad's reply, "You were getting on with your life."

"You were my life." came Sarah's answer. "You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, and with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare with that?"

"All those things you saw..." started Dad, stopping his work on K-9. "Do you want me to apologize?"

"No." replied Sarah, looking at me. I looked at her, and I knew what she was getting at. I knew exactly what she was getting at. "But we get a taste of that splendour... and then have to go back."

"But look at you!" said Dad, smiling. "You're investigating! You found that school, you're doing what we always did."

"You could've come back." said Sarah, tears starting to appear. I frowned and heard Dad say "I couldn't." quietly. So Sarah whispered back "Why not?" Dad doesn't answer, instead working on K-9 again. "It wasn't Croydon..." Sarah, still not done. "Where you dropped me off, it wasn't Croydon."

"Where was it?" asked Dad, not looking up from K-9. I looked at him and said "Aberdeen."

"Right." asked Dad, He paused for a bit, then said "That's next to Croydon, isn't it?" I saw Sarah Jane shake her head with a smile. Just as K-9 sprung back to life. "Oh hey!" I said, grinning. "Now we're in business."

"Master!" said K-9, his voice a bit dusty. Dad grinned and said "He recognises me!"

"Affirmative." was K-9's response. I grinned as Dad said "Rose, the oil." Rose took the bottle from her pocket and handed it to the Doctor. Before adding "I wouldn't touch it, though, that dinner lady got all scalded." I looked at her, confused. I had a feeling I was missing something that Rose had told Dad, but not me. "I'm no dinner lady." replied Dad, "And I don't often say that!" He dipped his finger in it and smeared it onto K-9's eye sensor. "Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go." I grinned as K-9 started saying things. Then went silent. For a few minutes. "Confirmation of analysis." said K-9, startling the four of us. "Substance is Krillitane Oil."

"They're Krillitanes." I said, shocked. Rose looked at me and Dad, then asked "Is that bad?"

"Very." said Dad, "Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad."

"And what are... Krillitanes?" asked Sarah, looking at the two of us. I explained that they were a composite race, like the English culture. A mixture of all the races they've ever conquered, only they take physical forms, not traditions. Then Dad said "That's why I didn't recognise them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us, only they had really long necks."

"What're they doing here?" asked Rose, looking at the two of us. I frowned, realising something horrible. "It's the children. They're doing something to the children! And they've got mine!"

"Son, we don't know if they've got Katie." said Dad, looking at me. The same realisation going through his head. "But if they have, they'll pay."

"We're going back there." I said, sternly. "Right now."

"No, we have to wait till tomorrow." said Dad, taking something out of his pocket. He placed his hand on my back, and I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in my room. Dad was stood at the corner, the curtains open, revealing it was morning. "What did you do?" I asked, sitting up. He looked at me and said "Morning, we're off to school in a minute. Hurry up and get changed."

* * *

Ten minutes later, we walked onto the school carpark. "Rose and Sarah, you go to a ICT room." said Dad, stopping to give instructions. "Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside." He pulls out his Sonic out of his pocket, and hands it to Sarah. "Here, you might need this." I took mine out and threw it to Rose. "Tom, you're with me. It's time we had a word with Mr Finch."

* * *

We stood in the main corridor, amid all the students going to tutor. Mr Finch was watching them, then he looked across to us. We were staring directly at each other. And not disguising the fact. I had my hand in my pocket, wrapped around the handle of my Quark gun. The one Dad didn't want me to have. Mr Finch walked off, and we followed.

* * *

He walked into a room I didn't know existed. It was a swimming pool, must have been built in the three months I had been away. We followed him in. "Who are you?" asked Dad, calmly. Finch looked at us and said "My name is Brother Lassa. And you?"

"The Doctor." replied Dad, staring him in the eye. "Since when did Krillitanes have wings?"

"It's been our form for nearly ten generations, now." replied Lassa, looking the two of us down. As if wondering if we would be perfect feast material. He then talked about the race he had stole the wings from. The Bessan people. "And now you're shaped human." I said, bitterly. Finch regarded me and said "A personal favourite, that's all."

"And the others?" asked Dad, interested. Lassa replied "Mr brothers remain bat form. What you see if a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath." He started walk slowly towards us, and Dad did the same. "What of the Time Lords? I always thoughht of you as such a pompous race." said Mr Finch, walking forward. "Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened by change and... chaos. And of course, they're all but extinct. Only you, your stupid son and his family. The last." I had to contain my anger, and I managed. "This plan of yours..." said Dad, looking Lassa in the eye. "What is it?"

"You don't know?" asked Lassa, smiling. I looked at him and snapped "That's why we're asking!"

"Well, show me how clever you two are." said Finch, the tension in the room growing. "Work it out." I pulled out my gun, and said "If we don't like it, it will stop!"

"Fascinating." said Lassa, studying me. "Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Smith?"

"You've got my daughter." I said, looking him in the eye. My hand on the trigger. "I don't have much mercy for people who take my family." Dad pulled me back and said "You get one warning. That was it." He starts walking away, dragging me with him. "But, we're not even enemies. Soon... you will embrace us." Dad stopped, turning back to face Finch. "The next time we meet," continued the Krillitane. "You will join with me. I promise you." I looked at him, anger bubbling inside of me. I was so close to just shooting him here and now. Dad was the only thing stopping me, thankfully. If it had just been me, then I don't know what would have happened. I don't think Lassa would be alive. He left the room, and Dad looked at me. "Go and get K-9." he told me, "I'm gonna head to the ICT room. Meet me there with K-9." I nodded, walked off towards the carpark.

* * *

Once I got outside on the carpark, the doors clicked shut. I looked at them, and sighed. Locked out. Instead of focusing on getting inside, I ran home. Turning on K-9. "Come on K-9, you're needed at school." I said, sighing. Just as I was leaving, I saw Amy walking onto the drive. "I'm sorry about last night, Tom." she said, looking at me. "I didn't mean to..."

"I know." I said, quickly. "I have to get to school, as quickly as possible."

"Teleport then." replied Amy, and I suddenly remembered my watch. "Thank you so much!" I said, placing a kiss on her head. "Hold on." I told her, grabbing hold of K-9. She pressed the button and the house soon disappeared.

* * *

We landed in the carpark of the school. "Wait, we should be inside." I said, confused. Amy looked at me, confused. "They must have entered deadlock." she said, sighing. "Nothing can break out." She looked at me, then I heard knocking on the class. I looked at the source, it was a girl. One of Katie's friends! Shannon. She was hammering on the glass. "We have to get inside." I said, quickly. "K-9, how's your blaster?"

"Power low, Master." replied K-9, and I sighed. Before seeing that Shannon was trying to tell us something. They had the kids! "STAND BACK!" I shouted, pulling out my Quark gun. I set it to the highest setting, and aimed for a part of the door that Shannon wasn't by. I fired. It blew open. "We have to get to Dad!" I said, helping K-9 over the broken glass.

* * *

A few minutes later, I stood in the ICT room with Amy, Rose, Sarah and Dad. K-9 and Shannon were also with us. On the board was an impossibly old code. The Skasis Paradigm. They were trying to crack it. The Skasis Paradigm, Dad explained to Rose and Sarah, is The God-maker. The universal theory. Crack it, and you have the building blocks of the universe. Time, space and matter, at your control. "And the kids are like a giant computer?" asked Rose, looking at me and Dad. I nodded and said "Yeah. Their learning power has been accelerated by the oil, the oil from the kitchen. It's works as... as a... as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer."

"But that oil's on the chips." said Rose, realising. "I've been eating them!"

"What's fifty-nine times thirty-five?" asked Dad, looking at her. She looked at him and said "Two thousand and sixty five." then gasped. "Oh my God!"

"But why children?" asked Sarah, looking at Dad. "Can't they use adults?"

"No, it's gotta be children." I said, looking at her. Before letting Dad finish. "The God-maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brain to break the code... they using their souls."

"And they've got Katie." I said, tears forming. "They could kill her."

"Let the lesson begin." came Finch's voice from behind us. My anger suddenly rose again, just hearing his voice. I turned to face him, and he continued "Think of it, Doctor... with the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it!"

"Oh yeah?" said Dad, looking at Finch. "The whole of creation with the face of Mr Finch. Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are."

"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order." replied Finch, looking at Dad. "Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good!"

"What, by someone like you?" I asked, bitterly. I rolled my eyes, and he replied "No... someone like you two." I wasn't expecting that, at all. Neither was Dad, by the looks of it. "The Paradigm gives us power," continued Lassa, taking advantage of our silence. "But you could give us wisdom. Become a God. At my side. Imagine what you could do... think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta... your own people, Doctor. Standing tall, the Time Lords. Reborn." Dad was now looking into Finch's eyes, clearly taken in. Me, not so much, I had everything I wanted. Amy, Katie... Well, alright, I had Amy. But I would get Katie back. Sarah said "Doctor, don't listen to him!" But Finch was one step ahead of them, he had already worked out what to say to them. "And you could be with him, throughout eternity. Young... fresh... never wither, never age... never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us." I looked at Dad, he had a faraway look in his eye, clearly tempted. Clearly taken in. "I could save everybody..." he said, quietly. "I could stop the war..."

"No." said Sarah, looking at Dad desperately. "The universe had to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world..." she looked at me and Amy before saying the next bit. "Or a relationship." she turned to Dad again and continued "Everything has its time. And everything ends." Dad looked at her, then picked up a chair and threw it at the screen. "OUT!" he shouted, running past Finch, the rest of us followed.

* * *

We ran into the canteen, being chased by three Krillitanes. I looked back, and saw Finch standing at the door. "Open the door!" I said, looking at Dad, frantic. Shannon looked at me and asked "Are they the teachers?"

"Yeah." I replied, smiling. Just as I heard Finch say "Leave the Doctor and Tom Smith alive. As for the others... you can feast." The Krillitanes swooped down on us, and I took out my gun. Dad and Amy were trying to beat them off with chairs. As one got too close to Amy, I shot. It flew off, limp. Then one struck me, stealing my gun. "OI!" I shouted, just as another beam shot off, killing the Krillitane. K-9! "K-9!" said Sarah, smiling. I ran over to the dead Krillitane and took my gun back. "That'd be mine." I said, looking at Finch. "Suggest you engage running mode." said K-9, as I was glaring at Finch. "Come on!" said Dad, looking at me. "K-9, hold them back."

"Affirmative, Master." said K-9, gliding to my side. "Maximum defence mode." I looked at Dad, who was ushering me over. I sighed and ran to join him. I was going against instinct I just wanted to shoot Finch there and then.

* * *

We ran into one of the side rooms, and Dad was pacing the room. While I was sat at the side, with the others. Amy was looking at me, tears forming. "I'll get Katie back," I told her, trying to be positive. "I promise."

"Yeah, the Doctor and Tom will get your daughter back." said Rose, placing her hand on Amy's shoulder. "It's the oil!" said Dad, looking at us. "Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil! That's it!" Dad looked at us, grinning. "They've changed the physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them! How much was there in the kitchens?"  
"Barrels." I told him, catching on. "Amy, get all the children unplugged and out of the school."

"How do we fight bats?" asked Dad, pacing the room. Shannon looked at me then smashed the fire alarm. Dad looked at her, and grinned. Then he threw the door open, and we all rushed out.

* * *

I went with Dad, Rose and Sarah to the kitchen, K-9 joining us. Amy and Shannon went off to find the other kids. Rose had handed Amy my Sonic Screwdriver, so she could disable the programme. Dad was now trying to open the vats. But they wouldn't budge, deadlocked. Finch! "The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser." said K-9, rolling over to Dad. "But my batteries are failing."

"Right." said Dad, frowning. "Everybody out the back door. K-9, stay with me." I watched Rose drag Sarah out, she didn't want to leave K-9, and believe me, I didn't want her to be alone. "I'll do it." I said, taking my gun out of my pocket. Dad looked at me, from where he was crouched beside K-9. "What?" asked Dad, standing up. I repeated myself, more forcefully. "I'll do it!"

"NO!" said Dad, sternly. "You are my son, and I don't want anything to happen to you. I... I love you."

"And I love you too." I said "But I have to do this. I need to speak with Finch."

"But you could die..." said Dad, I could see he was trying not to cry. I nodded and said "I know, but if it saves my daughter, I'll do anything."

"You're too much like me, Tom." he said, pulling me into a hug. "Be careful."

"I will." I said, pulling out the hug. Dad looked at me, then said "K-9, heel." He walked off, with K-9 following. "I love you, Dad." I said, quietly. A tear fell.

* * *

I wiped the tear away, just in time, as Finch and the thirteen other teachers walked in. "The lone Time Lord." taunted Finch, looking at me. He let out a laugh, but I wasn't in the mood. I just hissed "Where's Katie, Finch."

"Who?" asked Finch, confused. I couldn't tell if he was acting or was genuinely confused, so I just snapped. "MY DAUGHTER! DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"

"I don't know what you mean." said Finch, genuinely sounding confused. "Where's your father?"

"Gone." I replied, strongly. Before firing a shot at the first barrel. "As are you." The barrels exploded before I had a chance to run. I blacked out.

* * *

Thankfully, I woke up on the main sofa, in the front room of my house. K-9 was nice and sparkly, Rose and Sarah Jane were sat on the other sofa, drinking tea. Amy was sat beside me, I could tell she had been crying. Dad was pacing the floor, and I saw he was holding a bottle of Pepsi. I sat up, blinking a lot. Only to get a slap from Amy. I looked at her and said "Ow!"

"Don't scare me like that again!" she said, pulling me into a hug. I frowned and whispered "I'm sorry. I was out of my mind." I looked at Dad, who handed me the bottle. I opened it, and took two big gulps. "Did you get her?" he asked, simply. I shook my head, remembering. "He didn't know where she is."

"Well, the school blew up." said Amy, looking at me. "I take it you shot the barrels." I nodded, then said "We have to find Katie."

"And I will." said Dad, looking at me. "You're staying here."

"She's my daughter!" I said, standing up. "I'm coming with you!"

"You are staying here." repeated Dad, sternly. "Tom Smith, you will stay here."

"Doctor!" said Rose, sternly. "His daughter is missing. He wants to come with you!"

"He's too young!" was Dad's reply. I rolled my eyes and snapped "I wasn't too young to nearly die saving the world!"

"That was different!" snapped Dad, walking out. Rose looked at me and said "Come on, just come on board. He won't notice till we're in flight." I smiled, and turned to Amy. "Don't worry, I will get Katie back. I promise." She nodded, and I walked out with Rose.

* * *

We walked into the TARDIS, and the Doctor had his back to us. "Rose, I've got a signal." he said, pressing a button on the console. The rotor started going, and we were in flight. Which was fantastic, because Dad turned round and saw me. "What's he doing here?" he demanded, looking at Rose. She rolled her eyes, and said "He's your son, and his daughter is missing."

"It's dangerous." replied Dad, looking at Rose. But was soon beat by her. When she said "If it's dangerous, then why am I allowed to come?"

"Fine." replied Dad, looking at me. "I guess you're coming too."

"Katie's my daughter." I told him, "And I promised I would keep her safe."

**Right, that's the end of that chapter! Took forever to write, since I couldn't get it right. I didn't want to change it, but I also didn't want to make it the same. I think I've ended with the later though, but oh well. It's finished! And the next chapter will involve Tom, Rose and the Doctor meeting one of Tom's ex-girlfriends.**


End file.
